An Endeering Story
by Pan Ciocia
Summary: Nothing much to say here, it's a ronno x bambi fanfic, enjoy. ( My first fanfic btw )
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone, I started writing this fanfiction about a month ago, I kind of enjoyed writing it, though I know it isn't the best, I guess it's okay. In this fic Ronno isn't mean and stuff like that. Besides that, imo the characters in this fic aren't OOC that much._

 _Tell me what do you think about it in the reviews._

* * *

 ** _*Groundhog event*_**

"Ronno..."

"Wake up dear."

I awoke to the gentle voice of my caring mother, I was first aware of the coolnes of the air and it's loamy fragrance. My eyelids felt weighted shut and my mouth tasted like sand. I felt well rested. Slowly and reluctantly I opened my eyes, my vision was sleep-blurred and untrustworthy. I blinked, closed my eyes, and blinked again. I could see my Mom in front of me.

"Hi mom."

She went out of the ticket as soon as I greeted her. I got up and followed her

"I thought you'll get up earlier. But maybe it still isn't too late" She said gently

"Too late for what ?"

She looked at me with her basil green eyes, "The groundhog."

"Ohh, right."

"Here, I found you some breakfast" She pointed at the patch of grass within snow with her hoof.  
"When you're done eating, go see the groundhog, I want to know if spring is coming."

"Okay mom."

I began eating the wet grass found by my mother. With the corner of my eye I noticed my mother venturing away.

She turned her head to me "I need to go somewhere for a moment, I'll be back soon."

I nodded to her while still munching the grass.

Then she went away.

I hurried up and finished my breakfast. After that I went to see the groundhog.

I'm not sure if I remember where is his burrow. Just after few minutes i realised that my memory failed me, I kept searching for the place but I couldn't find it. After some time I found myself walking in circles.

Then suddenly, I heard singing. I froze for a second, and then I started running towards the noise.  
Turns out it was just by the old oak, how could I forget...

As I was getting closer to the source I could make out the lyrics of the song that was sung.  
Then i finnaly made it, I could see a crowd, the owl sitting on the branch. I stood there and listened from a distance.

It'd be so funny if I 'scared the shadow' out of him. I giggled just at the thought of it.  
... it would be rude though.

The bunch finished singing, I noticed 2 deer standing near eachother.

Maybe I'll just ask them if he saw his shadow and all.

Everyone started walking away and getting back to their lives. The owl came closer to the groundhog and started talked with him about something. I didn't really care.

I came up to to them, they didn't notice me because they were walking away.

I cleared my throat "Excuse me ?"

They were talking about something, but one of them heard me and turned around, she had bright blue eyes. After that, the other deer turned around and took me in with his eyes for a moment. His fur was a bit darker, and he had amber eyes.

"Hi."

"Hello." The blue eyed deer answered.

"Umm, I think I was late, so... did the groundhog see his shadow ?"

"No."

"Thanks." I looked down for a moment, not sure if I should continue the conversation or cease and get back to my mom.

They both looked at me confused.

"I think we will just-"

"I'm Ronno."

"Oh... my name is Feline, and this is Bambi." She points her head to Bambi.

"I never saw you here before." said Feline "Are you new around here ?"

"Mhm, i moved into this area recently with my mom, it will be the first spring for me here"

"Yeah, i can't wait for spring"

"What's with that owl ?"

"What do you mean ?"

"Could you tell me something about him ?"

"Friend owl ? Everyone knows him, he's pretty friendly and helpful, although sometimes... grumpy." Bambi nodded on that and added "My dad talks with him from time to time."

"My dad is the prince of this forest." He declared with a sense of pride.

"Wow, that's awesome, are you his assistant ?"

"Yeah, we're like, best friends!"

I asked what are they up to, but they said that they're just heading home.

"Well, could we hang out together some time ?"

They both smiled and agreed "Sure!"

"I live not far away from here, if you get on that hill over there you should see a river, walk along the river, and then turn left by the rabbit's burrow, you should find me."

"... Will you remember ?"

Feline throwed out an enthusiastic "uh-huh"

"Ronno!" I heard my mother call me.

"Coming!" I shouted back to her.

"I have to go."

"Well, i hope you have a nice day." Feline replied.

I rushed to my mom.

She asked me about the groundhog, I told her what happened and we went back to the thicket.

I was happy that I made some friends.

 ** _*End of chapter 1*_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi, here's the second chapter, hope you like it. Btw, Since it's my first fanfic, I get better as I write, that means ... It just gets better I guess lmao. Btw, the whole story is set in 1927, though it doesn't really matter._

* * *

 ** _*The next day*_**

It was a beautiful morning, it began to look a lot like spring. I think the snow melted during the night. Sweet surrendering scent of the morning dew filled the forest, i could hear birds singing. Birds are definetly an inseparable part of our forest.

When I woke up, my mother was already outside the thicket, not too far though I took a deep breath and got up, my mouth was dry, as i was going to the nearby river i stopped for a second.

"Goodmorning mom!"

"You woke up much later than usual." she replied jokingly

"Yeah, i know. My friends may visit me today"

"I'm glad you found some company."

I smiled "I'm going to drink from the river, if anything"

"Okay."

I made my way to the river, stepped close to the water and bowed down to drink, Bambi's upcoming visit was all I thought about. I kept thinking of all the things we'll do when he comes, although I did not forget that Feline may come too, but somehow I didn't care that much.

The water was cold and refreshing, just what I needed. I could see my reflection, I had emerald green eyes, my antlers were slowly starting to grow up, I was notably darker than any other deer, but that was cool. My right ear was notched, I don't even remember why or how did it happen, I just have to live with it. I hardly ever notice it, to be honest.

Then, my mom came up to me.

"Your friend has come to see you."

"Alright, thanks mom."

I walked to Bambi

"Hi." he said as soon as he saw me

"Hi, thanks for coming." I replied as I was coming closer to him "We have a really nice spring."

"That's true." He smirked

"Do you want to go to the meadow ?" I asked

Bambi flattened his ears "To the meadow... ?"

"Yeah, why not ?"

"Isn't it a bit... you know, dangerous ?"

"Pfft, come on, everything's gonna be alright!" I belittled trying to provoke a reaction.

He still seemed unsure

"I'll be with you the entire time, and if your father finds out, i'll take the blame!"

He gave it some thought. "Well, okay."

And so we went on the meadow. The meadow was a glorious expanse of grass and flowers. The grass was rustling gently in the breeze and the sun was warm, welcoming. The sky was the colour of baby blue, white marble clouds were drifting lazily.

I was feasting my eyes on the flowers with delight.

I felt like hopping around the entire meadow.

"Everything is so beautiful." Bambi said in an awe

"I know right!"

We spent a lot of time on the meadow, chasing butterflies and just playing around

"Hey Bambi, wanna race !?"

Bambi had his head in the flowers again.

His head popped out "Where to !?"

"Uhmm... To the creek!"

Bambi immiediatly started running.

"H-Hey ! We need to set in the positions first!" I shouted but he didn't react, so i started running as fast as i could

Bambi was really fast, all i could see was his white tail, we both ran like hell. I could feel my heart beating very fast, and then i sped up, i felt a harsh breeze in my face.  
And then we were running beside eachother, he was trying to keep ahead, but by now he was spent.

I could see the creek, we were getting closer to it, then Bambi took the lead, I could hear him laughing.

Then, when the race was soon over, Bambi jumped, and then so did I. We landed

"I won!" He yelled happily

"No ! I won!"

We both laughed and then lied down to rest near the creek.

"Wow, have you seen those butterflies ? We were passing them like they were standing still, haha"

"Good race." He said

"Yeah, good race"

We both looked at eachother for a second.

Then i gazed at the clouds, and so did he.

"I can see a cloud that looks like an apple"

"Oh, I see that one too."

"And do you see the one that looks like a tree ?"

"A tree ?" I reply "It looks more like a mushroom"

Bambi narrowed his eyes and looked more into the cloud.

"Well, yeah, it kind of does"

"Let's say it's both" I said

"Mhm"

"Ronno ?"

"Yes ?" I turned my ears to him

We were listening to the sounds of the creek.

"I think i should go back to my den now."

"Do you want me to walk you home ?" I asked

"Eh, sure."

We both got up, I walked him home, along the way we talked a bit more, i learned that his favourite colour was purple.

After that i got back to my thicket. It was one of the better days. I only wanted to meet him again.

 _ ***End of chapter 2***_


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: I don't own any of these characters or the movie. review!_

* * *

 _ ***Tag***_

The following day, I was treading to the pond. Along the way I noticed Bambi walking somewhere.  
I catched up to him.

"Greetings, where are you going ?" I asked

"Hi Ronno, to the pond."

"Me too!"

I joined Bambi, we went to the pond and started drinking the water. There were other animals by the pond too.

"How was your sleep ?" I asked

"Fine."

Then, a rabbit and a skunk appeared on the other side of the pond.

"Bambi! Over here!"

Bambi stopped drinking for a moment and noticed them.

They went up to us.

"Hi friends." said Bambi and turned to me,

"These are my friends, Thumper and Flower."

"Hi." i said

"This is Ronno."

" _Hi Ronno_ ~" said flower in kind of a flirty tone.

I just smiled to him.

"We were looking for you Bambi, watcha up to ?"

"Well, i came here with Ronno to drink."

"What was i... oh, have you seen my sisters ?"

"Umm, no, why ?" Bambi replied

"My mom told me to look for them, and Flower helps me"

Then we heard giggling from the nearby bushes, Thumper whispered to us,

"See you later."

Flower and Thumper went to the bushes and left us alone.

"I'm going to visit Feline, you can come with me if you want to." Bambi exclaimed

"Sure."

We went to visit Feline, Bambi led the way. After we got there, we 3 played tag. Every now and then, i won, we all had a lot of fun.  
Bambi seemed to be the fastest one of us.

Time passed, Feline got tired so she got back home.

It was a midday, we decided to just wander around.

As we walked, only the sounds of the birds singing was to be heared. But to most animals of the forest, those melodies became nothing but a white noise, no one pays attention to the sounds of the singing birds.

"How did you meet Feline ?"

"I was just watching my reflection, and she just uh... appeared. She used to be pretty bubbly." Then he gave me that questioning look,  
"What do you think of her ... ?"

"She's cool, i guess"

"I never talked much with her, usually we just played around." he said.

"Uhh... Like, do you like her ?"

"Huh ?"

"Like, do you like, really like her... ? Uhm..."

"N-no! I just like her as a friend!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." I felt bad for asking that.

"I don't like when people assume I have a crush on her or something." He looked away.

Then, on our way we saw a huge spanned log just laying there, we could go around it, but 'why not just jump over it ?' I thought.

And i kind of wanted to impress him for some reason.

"H-hey Bambi, watch this!" I gestured him to stop.

I got into the position for the jump, I backed up, then started running, I gained speed... And then, i jumped over the log.

I grinned and looked back to Bambi expecting a reaction. He didn't seem impressed at all. He looked at me, and then went around the log.

"I wonder what happened to this tree."

"Maybe it was just old and fell over ?"

"... or maybe... a thunder hit it ?"

Then we got back to walking, we talked as we did, learning more about eachother. We walked until we saw something strange, something I surely never saw before in this forest, ( It was a wooden shack tbh lol )

"What's that ?" Bambi asked me.

"I don't know..." We approached the object. I began walking around it. At the front there were 2 square holes, the inside was dark.  
I was considering getting in... I decided to ask my companion what he thinks.

"Should i go in ?"

"Umm..." He looked at me hesitantly "I think we shouldn't go in there, it's dangerous.

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

 _ ***End of chapter 3***_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ugh, i hate summer and it is not like I have a different fav. season each season. I like winter all the time. The heat is unbearable =_=_

 _Review or something_

* * *

 _ ***Staying home***_

It was almost noon when I got to Bambi's place, there was no sign of his father. I looked around for Bambi.

"Hi Ronno!" A voice came from inside the den, it was Bambi. He smiled and stood up.

"Hey, I'm glad to see you."

"How are you ?" He asked

"I'm fine, I slept well, what about you ?" I said as I got closer to his den.

"Oh... um... I'm grounded" He replied a bit sadly

"And what does that mean ?"

"I have to stay at my den for the entire day... Remember yesterday ?"

I nodded.

"I was supposed to stay home, but I didn't so my dad found out and he was angry about it, so he grounded me."

I felt a fraction of guilit, it was my fault, I took him out to the meadow that day.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry..."

"N-no, don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault."

"You should of told him that I made you go there."

"Ronno, it's okay, it doesn't matter."

I started thinking if there's anything I can do for Bambi in recompense...

"Maybe I'll stay with you ? Time will pass faster when we're together."

"Really ?" He looked at me, a bit suprised. "You want to be bored with me ?"

"I won't be bored."

"Well, come on in then."

I calmly walked into Bambi's den, there wasn't anything special about it, expect for the fact it looked solid. I sat down, and so did he.

"Is your mom fine with you staying here ?" Bambi asked

"Oh, she's fine with it, I can go anywhere, she trusts me."

"I wish my dad trusted me too."

"Lighten up, I'm sure he cares about you."

He stared outside.

"... It's hot outside anyway." I said

"It is." Then he turned to me, "Make yourself at home." He said kindly

Time passes quickly when you're in such good company, I realised it was dusk and that soon I'll have to go. We got a little bit silent since we talked a lot. I was relaxed, comfortably laying on the side, it was still warm, sometimes we paused talking to share comfortable silence.  
I was playing a guessing games with him to kill time.

"Boom. A lot of stomping." I said neutrally

"Man ?"

"Yeah, you guessed again."

I yawned.

"Ronno ?"

"Yeah ?" I replied enthusiastically

"Uhh..." He took some time to gather up some words. "Would you like, date me If I was a doe ?"

We both chuckled at that.

"Serious question!" He said inbetween laughs.

I actually never thought about that before, I really liked Bambi though. Would it be weird to say yes ?

"Well... you're my best friend..."

I think I would date him... He's kind of cute already...

"... yeah, I guess so."

He giggled at that.

"And would you ?"

"Eww, no way!" We both laughed more.

I felt kind of weird though, It was the first time I thought about him in that way... I kind of liked that thought.

We didn't talk much after that, I got closer to Bambi ( But not too close ) And we both stayed like that for a while. I felt happy with him there.

"Thanks for staying with me. I don't think anyone else would do the same."

"Oh, don't mention it, I really liked being here with you, you know."

"Me too."

Then a wise looking buck with big proud antlers came to the den.

"I'm glad you listened to me this time, Bambi."

"Good evening sir." I said politely

He looked at me, "Evening. Are you Bambi's friend ?"

"Uh, yes, I am."

"Well, what are you doing here ?"

"I was just staying with Bambi. Yesterday it wasn't Bambi's fault but mine, please don't be mad at him, he's-"

"I understand, go home."

"Umm, okay, goodnight."

"See you tommorow !" Bambi called out smiling.

"Bye."

When I came back home my mom was already asleep.

 _ ***End of chapter 4***_


	5. Chapter 5

That's it for now, I'm still writing chapter 6, but i'm feeling pretty lazy lately :/ review plz etc.

 _ ***2 days after the previous chapter***_

I haven't seen Bambi yesterday. I guess he was busy with something.

I was casualy strolling along the forest wondering why grass is green. Suddenly, a rabbit jumped out of the bushes.

"Grr!"

"Aaa!" I quickly made a couple steps back before I realised what just happened. He started laughing.

"Oh boy, I scared you good, that's for sure!"

"You caught me offguard. I had my head in clouds."

"Suree"

"Have you seen Bambi ?" I asked

"He went somewhere with TGP, I donno where is he right now."

"... _TGP_ ?"

He sighed, "The great prince of the forest."

"Ohh, okay, thanks."

"Yeah, see ya."

TGP, that's funny. After minutes of walking I came across Bambi and his father, Bambi was carrying a nice smile that made me feel a bit weird in the stomach.  
I immediatly went up to him.

"Hey Bambi." I said as I stepped over a tree root

"Ronno, hi!"

"Oh, Bambi, why won't you hang out with your friend now ? I have to do something important."

"Maybe we will help you ?" He asked him

"No, there's no such need." He said and walked away

"Where have you been, Bambi ?" I asked eagerly

"Well, I've been to that river with a bridge, Thumper and Flower were there too, and then there was that porcupine and like, we wanted to pass through but he was angry about something-" He paused and sneezed

"Good one." I said jokingly

"Thanks. And we wanted to cross that bridge but he didn't let us through but there also was our father on the top of the hill so I ran through so he could see it and be proud of me and then I quickly went through, and then he liked it, and then we did things and then he taught me some things, like, listening to the forest, right ?"

"Mhm."

"So like, we went to observe, and then like, oh, also, Thumper told me I should ask him questions and stuff, so yeah, and like... yeah."

"That's pretty cool."

"He also showed me a cool place, I'm sure you'll like it. Follow me."

I was walking by his side while he was leading me somewhere. It took some time ( but not too much )

He then stopped.

"I think it's here..."

He moved a bush with his dead.

"Um, go ahead."

I went through, it was a glade sheltered by mighty trees, nobody else was there and the sunshine rays were falling in. It was truly a picture of serenity.  
I gasped. Bambi came in after me.

"How do you like it ?"

"It's beautiful."

"I like it too."

"My dad met my mother for the first time here. He was a bit older than me though."

I slowly walked around. "Well, I don't know how my parents met."

We sat down close to eachother ( but not too close ). Sunshine falling on our bodies.

"Sorry if I interrupted you there, you looked like you were having a good time."

"Don't be sorry, he was busy anyway, besides, I'd rather spend time with you."

"Thanks." I said, again feeling weird.

We talked about everything and nothing, he too wondered why grass is green at some point. He also showed me "how to be brave" or something, the sound he made was rather cute than brave.

"You know, I have this weird thing, like, whenever I do something with someone, I kind of wish I was doing it with you."

"Me too." I immediatly replied.

"Also, when..." Bambi started telling me about something, but I think that at that moment I lost track of what was he talking about, I totally forgot about everything around us, I was just looking into his beautiful amber eyes and I couldn't stop. His eyes shone brightly, reflecting the warmth of the sun, they smiled constantly, as if there was a kindness that flows from them, just wonderful.

"Ronno ?"

"You have the most beautiful eyes i've ever seen."

"W-what ?" He blushed deep red.

I felt pretty awkward after that, I couldn't believe I actually said it out loud. We sat there, without a word spoken, until he said,

"Thanks..."

"I think I should be going..." I said awkwardly

"Wait."

"O-okay."

"Do you mean it ?" He asked

I nodded, "I also think you're, uh, really pretty." I said in a tremulous voice

"Nobody have ever told me that before."

We stayed silent for some time. I couldn't bring myself to ask him if he likes me the way I like him. I didn't know what to do, really.

"Um, Ronno ?"

I cocked my head,

"Yeah ?"

"Do you like me ?"

"... do you ?" I replied

 ***Bang bang! _*_** Shots were fired in the distance.

 _ ***End of chapter 5***_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey, I'm back, sorry it had been so long but I just didn't feel like writing. Now I'm back, THX for the review, guest bud. This chapter will be the shortest one out of all i posted. Also pls be patient or something because It kinda takes effort etc. you get it_

* * *

 _ ***Continuation***_

After hearing the shot I bolted and started running away, I quickly looked back to see if Bambi is following, and he was. We jumped over every obstacle on our way. I knew we had to run, who knew what man was capable of ? Just the thought of what could happen made my legs feel like they have wings of fear attatched to them, I wanted to run so much faster, but I knew i was at my limits and that was terrifying, nothing out there was to defend us. We got to the river, but we didn't stop there, I thought about slowing down a couple of times, but I still ran with Bambi. We heard another shot, this time we heard it from far away, I felt a bit of a relief, but we still ran, we ran and ran, fear supressed the feeling of fatigue. Everything was so quiet between the shots that I could only hear our hooves and breathes.  
I became very unsettled by the silence.

"Ronno!" Bambi shouted, but i still ran.

"Ronno! Slow down!" He continued, "Man is far away, we're safe!"

I slowed down, breathing heavily. I turned around to him.

"A-are you okay ?" I asked worried

"I'm okay. What about you ?"

"I'm fine."

I looked around, I wasn't famillar to this part of the forest. I thought about my mother and hoped she's fine.

My heart was still pounding and I felt tired, my lungs were burning. I took a couple of deep breaths.

"What do we do ?" Bambi asked me.

I thought about my decision for a bit, I thought it will be the best if we wait for a minute or two, see if things calm down, and then go back.

We did that. When everything seemed fine, we started backtracking withut speaking a word to eachother.

Then, TGP appeared ( seemingly out of nowhere )

"Boys, are you okay ?"

"Oh, um, yeah" Bambi replied. I confirmed that.

TGP sighed and said "Good." Then he looked at me and said "I see..." He had a thinking look on his face.

Then it looked as if he was suddenly awoken, he said "Bambi. I want you to come with me."

"Um, okay Dad. Bye Ronno."

"Bye Bambi."

Then I was left, Bambi's dad is kind of weird I guess.

I got back to walking, now alone. Most animals already forgot about what man did today, well, some were still anxious, I guess. 'Maybe I'll visit Feline ? Like, why not ?' I thought and changed my direction. After that I'll really get home. I'll try to be quick with it.

Anyway, I don't see Feline as my... uh... enemy or whatever, It's kind of dumb, really. Though I feel like I kind of should ? It's all pretty silly, I guess.

A woodpecker started drumming a nearby tree. In winter, I missed spring a lot, but now I don't care about it that much. I don't have a favourite season. I stopped when I noticed I was at her place. A doe was there, eating grass, as if she didn't care I was here. Maybe she didn't know I was there ?  
I walked up to her and started a small talk. She told me everything was fine and that she doesn't know if anyone got hurt, I could tell that It wasn't like she would care anyway.

Feline appeared from inside the den.

"Ronno, hey, what's up ?" She greeted me in her usual tone

"Nothing much, what about you?"

"There are rumors that the shootings will happen more frequent, do you believe in them ?"

"Umm, no, who told you that ?"

"The birds."

"Eh, if things will get hot I'll just move out for a while, I guess."

Mrs. Possum and her kids passed by.

"How's Bambi ?" Feline asked.

"He's fine, I was with him when the whole thing happened."

After that I said I have to get going, I went to my mom.

 _ ***End of chapter 6***_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for waiting, I mean, if you weren't waiting for this chapter then you wouldn't be here lol. I think It took me around a week, I don't know. I wanted everything to be just right :) and wow, thanks for reviews, u rock, lol!_

* * *

 _ ***Midnight***_

I was on an island that was surrounded with water, there was no sand, it looked like if someone took a slice of the forest and put it on the plate.  
I started walking around, trying to find someone. I noticed that when I come closer to the water, the waves slow down. I moved to the centre, and everything seemed normal. Hoof by hoof i moved to the water with caution. Waves got slower and slower, i touched the water surface with my hoof,  
the water was solid, i began walking forward, the time of the day switched drastically from day to night, from night to day. I was scared, when I ran back to the island however, things were getting stable. A snake approached me from the bushes.

"i dont like you"

"Well, i don't like you either"

"whatever"

Then the snake went away. I started walking around the island counting trees, slowly I was getting sleepy, I yawned, for some reason counting trees seemed like an important task. I lost count though, so I decided to walk on the water again, this time I promised myself I won't give up no matter what.  
So I went forward, same things happened. The snake was walking besides me, I didn't mind him at all. It was nice to have some company, even if I told him that i dont like him. Maybe I was too harsh.

The wind was howling, when I looked back to the island, the trees were getting torn off, it was getting worse each second.

At that moment, we knew we can't go back.

"Ronno!"

A fog started to form, time of the day was constantly changing. I was wading through the intense breeze, the pressure was building on my chest and hitting me in the face. I was starting to walk slower, it was difficult to go forward. I closed my eyes and kept going ahead.

"Ronno!" The snake shouted.

"Yes ?"

"C-come on, wake up!"

The snake started to sound a lot like Bambi. I opened my eyes. I was in my thicket, Bambi was in front of me, speaking in a loud whisper.

"Bambi ?" I whispered.

What was he doing here so late at night ?

"Follow me."

My mother was still asleep, I got up and sneaked out of the thicket, not to wake her up. When we got far enough that my mom couldn't hear what we were saying, I got beside him.

Before i said anything, he looked at me and whispered,

"I know it's late, but I want to show you something"

I didn't ask any questions. We ventured to a hill that was as tall as the trees.

"Okay, we're here."

It was a delightful starry night, with the stars bright above, shining like a million fireflies. The silvery full moon shone bright, illuminating the entire forest. The grass on the meadow was of the colour of dark emerald. Only crickets and occasional howlings of the owls was to be heard.

Bambi carefully placed his forelegs on the ground and let the rest of his body rest on the ground. I lied down next to him and looked upon the waves of stars, occasionally sneaking a glimpse at him. Just me and him. I would lie if I said I wasn't nervous.

"Well, I never stopped to admire the night sky." I said to break the silence.

"Beautiful, isn't it ?"

"Yea."

"I sometimes come here at night, but this is the first time I have company."

I didn't know if I should bring up what I was thinking about, what was inside of my head. But I thought 'why not'

"... can we talk about yesterday ?"

"What do you mean ?" He said but then recalled. "Oh. Yeah, we were interrupted, weren't we ?"

"Heh, um, yeah, we were." I trembled

"Well, If you're asking about that... I... _I do like you_." He answered with a shy smirk on his face.

Overwhelment would be the word that would describe everything that was going through my head so rapidly, I felt like I was going to loose consciousness,  
my heart warmed up my entire body just by hearing those words.

"Like, uh, a lot."

"Ohh, heh... um... wow, I don't know what to say."

Bambi stood up and slowly trotted over to my side with a look of understanding. He laid down and nuzzled in next to my side, I could feel his soft fur touching my own, as if it was a touch of heaven. From up close I could see stars reflecting in his eyes. All my worries were gone when he nuzzled into my neck and I caressed him back. The feeling of his body so close to mine soothed me more than I had expected.

"You know, It all feels kind of magical." I started.

"How ?"

"Being here with you, under the stars ... just everything, I wish we could stay like this for a long time."

"We can." He said with a genuinely sweet smile

He then looked into my eyes with his eyes that never left mine as he leaned closer. I closed my eyes and leaned in for a long awaited kiss. My heart was beating so fast that it felt like it will just shoot out of my chest and run around the whole place screaming.

Finally my lips touched his, it was a delicate butterfly of a kiss. His lips tasted like crisp autumn air. We then both drew back from it. Bambi rested his head against my neck. I couldn't stop smiling, I was truly happy.

We spent the rest of that night cuddling into eachother. We agreed to meet at the pond in midday! I got home at the crack of the dawn, I was really tired,  
but the excitement didn't let me sleep.

 _ ***End of chapter 7***_

* * *

 _PS. prolly longest chapter yet :P_


End file.
